H20 Just Add Water: Next Generation
by mintfowler18
Summary: IT IS THE YEAR 2056. A SHOOL FIELD TRIP IS SET FOR THE YEAR ELEVEN STUDENTS, THREE FRIENDS, ARIA MATTHEWS, VIKKI KNIGHT, AND STELLA WEST WONDERS OFF INTO THE JUNGLE OF MAKO ISLAND. THEY LOST TRACK OF TIME AND WHEN THEY GOT BACK THE REST OF THE CLASS HAD ALREADY ABOARDED THE BOAT AND LEFT. THE GIRLS WERE LEFT BEHIND. TRYING TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT ARIA STUMLBES INTO A SMALL ENTRANCE
1. Prologue

H2O JUST ADD WATER:

NEXT GENERATION

TV SHOW PLOT: A SCHOOL FIELD TRIP IS SET FOR THE YEAR ELEVEN STUDENTS, THREE FRIENDS, ARIA MATTHEWS, VICKI KNIGHT, AND STELLA WEST WONDERS OFF INTO THE JUNGLE OF MAKO ISLAND. THEY LOST TRACK OF TIME AND WHEN THEY GOT BACK THE REST OF THE CLASS HAD ALREADY BOARDED THE BOAT AND LEFT. THE GIRLS WERE LEFT BEHIND. TRYING TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT ARIA STUMBLES INTO A SMALL ENTRANCE HOLE, STELLA GOES DOWN TO GET HERE. HOWEVER VICKI GOES DOWN AND THEY ALL GET STUCK DOWN THERE. THE GIRLS FIGURE OUT THEY ARE IN A CAVE, AND THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY OUT. SWIM. WHEN THE GIRLS GET IN THE SMALL CLEAR BLUE POOL, IT STARTS TO BUBBLE AROUND THEM AND DROPLETS OF THE WATER FLOATS IN MIDAIR TOWARDS THE BRIGHT FULL MOON. THE NEXT DAY WHEN THE GIRLS TOUCH WATER THEY GROW ORANGE TAILS.

ARIA MATTHEWS- CONTROL, MANIPULATE AND MOULD (EXPLODE) WATER. CREATE AND CONTROL THE WIND AND CONTROL RAINSTORMS. COMBINE HER POWERS WITH VICKI'S AND STELLA'S POWER THEY PRODUCE A HURRICANE LIKE WEATHER. SHE HAS BEEN FRIENDS WITH LIAM WILKINSON FOR TEN YEARS AND ALSO HAS A CRUSH ON HIM AND KNOWN STELLA FOR EIGHT YEARS. ARIA FINDS A BOOK OUT IN THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN AND SHOWS THE GIRLS. VICKI TRIES TO DRY IT OFF SO THEY COULD MAKE OUT SOME OF THE WORDS. IN SEASON THREE SHE STARTS WORKING AS AN ASSISTANT DOLPHIN TRAINER.

VICTORIA 'VICKI' KNIGHT- SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO BOIL AND EVAPORATE WATER (DRYING HER AND HER FRIENDS A LOT FASTER). SHE IS ABLE TO CREATE AND CONTROL FIRE AT IT'S WILL. CAN CONTROL AND CALL ON HER POWERS WITH ARIA'S AND STELLA'S POWER THEY PRODUCE A HURRICANE LIKE WEATHER. SHE HAS KNOWN THE GIRLS FOR A YEAR. AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SEASON VIKKI AND HUNTER DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH. THEY DESPISE EACH OTHER, BUT THROUGH THE SEASONS THEY START TO DEVELOP A RELATIONSHIP. IN SEASON THREE SHE WORKS WITH HUNTER AS A CO-OWNER OF THE VICKI'S CAFE.

STELLA WEST-HAS THE ABILITY TO FREEZE WATER AND OTHER OBJECTS INCLUDING HUMANS. SHE CAN ALSO CREATE, GENERATE, MANIPULATE AND CONTROL ICE, SNOW, SLEET AND HAIL AT HER WILL. COMBINE HER POWERS WITH VICKI'S AND ARIA'S POWERS CAN PRODUCE A HURRICANE LIKE WEATHER. SHE HAS KNOWN VICKI FOR A YEAR AND ARIA AND LIAM FOR EIGHT YEARS, SHE ALSO KNOWS THAT THE TWO OF THEM ARE CRUSHING. SHE LEAVES AT THE END OF SEASON TWO TO GO ON A TRIP AROUND ASIA WITH HER FAMILY. IN SEASON TWO STELLA AND ALFIE'S SURVING TEACHER DON'T GET ALONG. BUT WHEN SHE FINDS OUT HE GOT THE MANAGERS JOB SHE STARTED HATING HIM EVEN MORE. THROUGHOUT THE SEASON THEY SOON BEGIN DATING. HALFWAY THROUGH SEASON ONE SHE STARTS WORKING FOR LENNY IN THE TROPIC JUICE CAFE AS A WAITRESS. AT THE END OF THE SEASON SHE REVEALS HER SECRET TO NOAH.

LIAM WILKINSON- HE IS THE FIRST PERSON TO FIND OUT THE GIRLS SECRET AND TRIES TO FIGURE OUT HOW AND WHY THEY BECAME MERMAIDS. HE HAS KNOWN ARIA FOR TEN YEARS AND STELLA FOR EIGHT. HE'S ONLY KNOWN VICKI FOR A YEAR. LIAM HAS A CRUSH ON ARIA. HE LEAVES AFTER FIVE EPISODES INTO SEASON THREE. BUT RETURNS IN THE LAST EPISODE.

HUNTER STONES- HUNTER IS A SPOILED RICH KID WHO THINKS HE CAN GET EVERYTHING HE WANTS. AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SEASON HE AND VICKI DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH. THEY DESPISE EACH OTHER, BUT THROUGH THE SEASONS THEY START TO DEVELOP A RELATIONSHIP. IN SEASON THREE HE BUYS THE CAFE AND TURNS IT INTO 'VICKI'S' CAFE.

TAYLOR DIXON- SHE IS ANOTHER SPOILED RICH KID AND IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. IN HER MIND SHE THINKS THAT SHE AND HUNTER HAVE AN ACTUAL RELATIONSHIP, BUT THE DON'T. SHE LEAVES AT THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON. HE IS THE SECOND TO FIND OUT THE GIRLS SECRET.

PEYTON HILL- SHE IS TAYLOR'S CLOSEST FRIEND BUT DOESN'T TALK MUCH. SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. SHE HAS A SECRET CRUSH ON LIAM. SHE THEN LEAVES AT THE END OF THE FIRST SEASON.

EMMA GILBERT- SHE IS ONE OF THE ORIGINAL MERMAIDS FROM FIFTY YEARS AGO AND HELPS THE GIRLS THROUGH THEIR SECRETS AND THEIR FRIENDSHIP. SHE LEAVES JUST A FEW EPISODES INTO THE FIRST SEASON.

ELIJAH, HANNAH AND ALFIE WEST- THEY ARE STELLA'S FAMILY. ELIJAH OWNS HIS OWN BUSINESS AND HANNAH THE MUM WORKS AS A RECEPTIONIST. STELLA'S YOUNGER BROTHER ALFIE IS ALWAYS NICE AND YOU WOULD NEVER FIND HIM IN TROUBLE.

JERRY AND ZOE MATTHEWS- THEY ARE ARIA'S FAMILY. JERRY ARIA'S DAD OWNS A FISHING HARBOUR AND THREE BOATS. HER SISTER ZOE IS A TOTAL OPPOSITE TO ALFIE WEST. SHE IS ALWAYS LISTENING TO HER SISTERS CONVERSATION AND ANNOYS HER NONSTOP. BUT THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER. THE GIRLS NEVER KNEW THEIR MUM, BECAUSE SHE HAD LEFT ONCE SHE HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO ZOE.

JOSH KNIGHT- HE IS THE FATHER OF VICKI. HE WORKS AS A MECHANIC AND IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. HE IS ONLY SHOWN IN A FEW EPISODES IN SEASON ONE. HIS WIFE LEFT THE FAMILY WHEN VIKKI WAS ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD TAKING ALL OF HIS MONEY.

DOUGLAS- HE IS THE OWNER OF THE TROPIC JUICE CAFE. HE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER AND LEAVES AFTER THREE EPISODES IN TO SEASON TWO.

JAMES STONES- HE IS HUNTERS DAD AND DOESN'T REALLY PAYS MUCH ATTENTION TO HIM SINCE HE IS ALWAYS WORKING. HE OWNS HIS OWN BUSINESS. HE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. HE DOES NOT MAKE ANY APPEARANCES IN SEASON THREE, BUT WE DO KNOW HE HELPED HUNTER BOUGHT THE TROPIC JUICE CAFE.

SAVANNAH TURNER- SHE JOINS THE SOW IN SEASON TWO. HALF WAY THROUGH THE SEASON SHE DOESN'T KNOW THE GIRLS SECRET. SHE ALSO IS HUMAN THROUGH HALF OF THE SEASON. SHE HAS A CRUSH ON LIAM. SHE SOON FINDS OUT THAT HER AUNT CLEO SERTORI; HER MUMS MUM IS A MERMAID. SHE THEN BECOMES ONE HERSELF. SHE LEAVES AT THE END OF SEASON TWO.

JOCELYN TURNER- SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER. SHE WORKS AS A CATERER. SHE APPEARS IN A FEW EPISODES IN SEASON TWO.

LEWIS MCCARTNEY- HE WAS FRIENDS WITH RIKKI CHADWICK AND EMMA GILBERT, AND WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CLEO SERTORI FIFTY YEARS AGO. HE WAS FIRST TO KNOW THEIR SECRET FIFTY YEARS AGO. HE AND CLEO NEVER WERE TOGETHER LONG. SHE HAD FALLEN FOR SOMEONE ELSE WHILE HE WAS WORKING OVERSEAS. HE BECOMES A SUPPORTING CHARACTER IN SEASON TWO AND BECOMES THE SOURCE OF INFORMATION FOR LIAM TO GO TO ABOUT MERMAIDS. HE IS ONLY IN A FEW EPISODES IN THIS SEASON.

ASHTON WALSH- HE IS HUNTER'S BEST FRIEND, SINCE WHO KNOWS HOW LONG. HE IS A HUGE FLIRT AND CAN PLAY THE PIANO, GUITAR AND DRUMS. BUT HE CANNOT SING. WE FIND THIS OUT IN SEASON THREE WHERE HE HAS A BAND, HE FIRST HAS A CRUSH ON ARIA, THEN LATER ON IN SEASON THREE HE FALLS FOR THE NEW GIRL IN TOWN KEIRA FOX, WHO THEN BECOMES THE NEW LEAD SINGER IN HIS BAND. HE ALSO COACHES BASKETBALL. ALFIE WEST IS ON THE TEAM. IN SEASON THREE THE BAND SINGS AT THE VICKI'S CAFE. HE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER AND IS IN EVERY SEASON BUT NOT IN ALL THE EPISODES.

KEIRA FOX- SHE HAS THE ABILITY TO TURN ANY SUBSTANCE OF WATER (LIQUIDS) INTO A JELLY-LIKE SUBSTANCE. SHE CAN ALSO TRANSFORM WATER AND ALL THINGS THAT CONTAIN WATER INTO A CRYSTAL OR GLASS. SHE FIRST APPEARS IN SEASON THREE. SHE DEVELOPS FEELINGS FOR JACOB SHAW THROUGHOUT THE SEASON. IN SEASON THREE SHE BECAMES THE NEW LEAD SINGER IN ASHTON WALSH'S BAND ANS ONLY SINGS ORIGINAL SONGS. THEY ALWAYS PERFORM AT VICKI'S CAFE. SHE HAS BEEN A MERMAID SINCE SHE WAS EIGHT. SHE WAS TRANSFORMED INTO A MERMAID IN A SEA CAVE AT SCOTLAND.

JACOB SHAW- JOINS IN SEASON THREE. HE IS A FREE DIVER IN TRAINING AND TRAINS VERY HARD EVERYDAY. HE HAS A SCHEDULE SORTED OUT. HE GETS CURIOUS ABOUT MAKO AND MAKES A CONNECTION BETWEEN MAKO AND KEIRA. THROUGHOUT THE SEASON HE DEVELOPS FEELING FOR KEIRA. HE IS THE LAST TO KNOW THE GIRLS SECRET.

ROXY SHAW- SHE APPEARS AFTER SEVEN EPISODES IN TO SEASON THREE, AND IS JACOB'S OLDER SISTER. SHE DOESN'T LIKE KEIRA MUCH. SHE THINKS SHE IS A DISTRACTION TO JACOB AND THAT HE NEEDS TO TRAIN GETS A JOB AT VICKI'S AND INSTANTLY WANTS HUNTER TO BE HERS. SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER.

LENNY- HE WAS SEEN IN FOUR EPISODES IN SEASON TWO. WE START TO SEE HIM MORE IN SEASON THREE AS THE DOLPHIN TRAINER. HE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER.

OLIVIA SUMMERS- SHE IS A SUPPORTING CHARACTER IN SEASON THREE. SHE IS A GEOLOGIST AND A SHIP INSPECTOR. THROUGHOUT THE SEASON SHE AND JERRY DEVELOP FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER, AND THEN JERRY ASKS HER TO MARRY HIM.

NOAH CLARKE- HE JOINS THE SECOND SEASON AS A SURVING TEACHER. WE THEN FIND OUT HE IS DOING A BUSINESS MAJOR WHERE HE TAKES OVER AS THE NEW MANAGER OF THE TROPIC JUICE CAFE. HE AND STELLA HAD A BAD START, BUT WHEN HE STARTED AS THE NEW MANAGER HE KNEW THAT STELLA HAD HER EYE ON THE JOB. THROUGHOUT THE SEASON HE AND STELLA STARTS DATING. AT THE END OF THE SEASON STELLA FINALLY REVEALS HE SECRET. WE DO NOT SEE HIM IN SEASON THREE.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE THE BEGINNING

On an Island not far away, a group of teenagers are all piling on to the Island.

"Ok kids, huddle round! let me just put you in your groups!" Yelled out the teacher.

The teacher started shouting names out and got them in their groups, she then got to the last three students.

"And finally Aria Matthews, Victoria Knight and Stella West."announced the teacher.

After that everyone was sent off to work on their group projects. The three girls headed towards the jungle and walked by each other quietly.

"The names Vicki, why did she had to say my full name, I hate it." Said Vicki frustrated. She wore a blue jean shorts with a red sleeveless top. she has long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and green eyes and white skin.

"You know teachers, they always say your full name, it makes it sound more formal." Replied Stella. She was wearing grey short jeans and a sleeveless white top. She has long blonde hair and has it tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes and white skin.

"Why don't we look in that small little pond area?" Said another girl. Her name was Aria. She was wearing a pink short with a blue sleeveless top. She has dark brown hair and has it tied up in a ponytail and dark brown eyes and dark skin.

The girls then walked to the pond and started their project. Half an hour had gone by and the girls were on their way back to the boat, but when they got there.

" Where's the boat?" Asked Aria a little frightened.

"Great they left us! We're stuck here." Said Vicki.

" Vicki! your scaring her. come on lets find another way out." Said Stella. The girls then started walking the way they came.

The girls have looked around the Island for an hour hoping to find someone.

" Vicki's right. They left us. It's dark and i'm tired, can rest then go back to the beach to wait for some AAAHHHHHHH!" Aria had fallen into a hole.

"ARIA!" Shouted Stella and Vicki.

"I'm fine! just fell that's all." Aria shouted back.

"I'm coming to get you! Vicki stay up here." Stella told Vicki. Vicki was about to say something back but Stella had already gone down the hole. Then Vicki accidentally slid on a pebble and stumbled down the hole.

"VICKI! I told you to stay up there." Said Stella mad.

"Sorry but i slipped" Replied Vicki.

"Great! Now we're stuck down here." Spoke Aria.

"Wait! I see a light coming from there." Said Vicki pointing to another entrance. The girls then got up and headed through the entrance.

"It's a cave." Said Aria amazed.

"Look! We can swim through the water pool and get out the other side. Come on." Said Stella.

"I don't know." Said Aria who was a little uncomfortable with the idea.

"It's our only way out. No need to worry , we're here with you." Vicki replied.

As the girls jumped into the round pool of water. The water started to bubble and little droplets of the blue clear water rose up into the sky towards the bright full moon.

"Whoa." Was all the girls could say. Then they dove into the water and out of the other side.

" Hey look! A rescue bot." Said Aria feeling less scared and more safe.

THE NEXT DAY

As usual Stella would swim three times a week for two hours, but today when she stepped into the water she felt something strange. Something magical. She could no longer feel her legs, she looked down and saw a scaly orange tail.

Vicki was watering her garden. Her and her dad would both do chores. As she was watering the plants droplets of water landed on Vicki. She thought it was nothing, but ten seconds later, Vicki drops to the floor staring at what is in front of her, or most likely what is attached to her.

Aria was in her room, cleaning out her fish tank. When she poured the water out of the tank, some of the water droplets landed on her arms, as she was about to grab a small towel she felt her legs becoming one, and within seconds she landed thud on to the floor, she was just lying there. On the floor. With her mouth slightly open.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Aria, your friends are here!" Shouted Jerry Matthews.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

Once Aria was dried up she went downstairs to see her friends, then her dad had let her know that he was about to leave to pick up Zoe from her friends house.

"Did you guys have something strange happen to you?" Asked Stella.

" You mean something orange and scaly?" Vicki also asked, but also meaning it as a joke. But looking at Stella and Aria's expression, she just got it right.

"Yeah, it happened like after you touch water then ten seconds later, we get fish tails." Aria finally spoke.

"Are we?" Stella was about to finish what she was about to ask then Vicki interrupted her and finished her question for her.

"Mermaids?" Said Vicki.

After the conversation Stella and Vicki left leaving Aria thinking if they had anything extra.

That evening Aria had gone to the Tropics Juice Cafe. At the cafe she spotted Liam Wilkinson. He was wearing a white button up short sleeve shirt with a long blue jeans. He has light brown hair and dark brown eyes with white skin. Aria then walked up to him.

"Hey." Said Aria.

"Oh hi Aria. Can I get a juice for you?" Asked Liam.

"Sure, why not." Said Aria.

Liam then walked up and ordered Aria's drink. He then came back and gave it to her.

"One mango smoothie, for you." Said Liam.

"Thank you. How did you know this was my favourite?" Questioned Aria.

"I always see you order that." Liam replied.

The two then left the cafe walking together side by side. It was peaceful Aria liked it, then she heard a motorbike engine and knew straight away who it was.

Hunter Stones. You could see he was wearing a black trousers and a black leather jacket. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, with white skin.

"What are you doing round here? This is my territory." Said Hunter.

"It isn't your territory man, lots of people walks around here, it's a public area." Replied Liam.

"Scoot along." Said Hunter.

"Why don't you go?" Said Liam.

With that said a splash of water came out of nowhere and landed on Hunter's head. Then he had left leaving both Liam and Aria awestruck, but when Liam turned around, Aria was nowhere in sight.

Aria then went to Stella's and told them what had happened. She demonstrated her powers, then out of nowhere the water froze.

"Did I do that?" Questioned Stella.

"Well it wasn't one of us." Spoke Vicki. Then Stella tried one more time and the flower pot beside them froze.

Vicki tried, but with no luck. She then left and gone to the Tropics Juice Cafe.

" Hey." Said Hunter.

"What do you want?" Asked Vicki not wanting to talk to him.

"Oh nothing, saw that you were lonely so I thought I could accompany you." Hunter spoke back.

"No thank you, I'm fine by myself." Said Vicki, annoyed with Hunter, then out of nowhere Hunter's drink heated up and was boiling hot.

" _I've found my powers"_ Vicki thought to herself. With that Vicki then left Hunter still confused.

Vicki could see Aria and Stella, she shouted out to them to wait, so they did. She then told them what had happened and showed them her powers.

"Nice one Vicki." Said Aria.

" Now when eve we accidentally get wet, and your around you can dry us off." Said Stella.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** **Just Add a Friend**

The next day at school.

Taylor Dixon. Long blonde hair, with blue eyes. Wearing an expensive yellow dress and white high heels.

Every guy in the school are drooling around her? but she only has her eyes set on _the_ Hunter Stones, although he does not like her in that way.

Along side her is her friend, Peyton Hill. Light brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. She is wearing a pink floral dress and pink high heels.

They were walking around handing people cards.

"Here's an invitation to my party, oh sorry girls i don't have any left." Taylor said once she turned around to the girls.

"No it's fine i can't come anyways." Vicki points out.

"Don't forget you bikini's girls, the party invloves swimming."

Vicki was never into parties, but she felt kinda left out, although Stella and Aria too didn't get an invitation.

 _I think i'm gonna drop by just for a bit. Yeah i will._ Aria thought to herself.

"Hey guys wait up!" Aria said catching up to the girls.

At Tropical Juice Cafe.

"Hey girls, what will it be? Asked a man with tan skin and black hair, wearing a tropical orange top and beach shorts.

"Hi Douglas." The girls said.

"The usual please." Stella replies. They then went to take a seat, while waiting on the drinks.

"I'm thinking of dropping by to the party to see what it's like. You want to come?" Aria asked the girls. They just shook their heads.

"Maybe you shouldn't go i mean it's a pool party and you know just one drop of water we grow tails." Stella pointed out. Vicki just shrugged while Aria knew she was right. So instead of going to the party she was going to swim.

"I'm going for a swim. You coming?" She asked. They just shook their head.

She headed to a spot where no one would notice her, or though she thought.

When she came back up to the surface she noticed Liam was there and straight away she got scared about his reaction. She was about to swim away when..

"Wait!" Was all he said.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She asked scared. Liam noticed she was worried and scared, he is not that type of person to do that to her especially when he has feelings for her.

"No. Of course not." Was all he said. Then Stella and Vicki came and saw Liam and noticed Aria in her mermaid form.

Aria noticed the look on the girls faces.

"It's ok he's not gonna tell." She told them. Liam finally made the connection.

"You're like Aria aren't you?" He questioned them. They looked at each other then at Liam and nodded.

"You think i might tell don't you?" Liam asked feeling hurt. Stella just looked at him unsure and nervous. The silent kinda gave him his answer.

"Sorry." Was all Stella said.

"Don't worry i won't. If i did you'd get dissected and tested in a science lab." They then looked at him still abit off edge with this. Liam however was still smiling and trying to convince them but of course Aria was easily to believe him. It took a while for the other two, but in the end they believed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Almost Caught**

The girls were still trying to have normal lives while dealing with the change. They were at the moon pool with Liam trying to figure out how and why.

"I am going to need some tissue samples if you girls don't mind." He asked politely.

The girls just gave him a disgusted face but gave him what he needed. Stella was really upset for some reason the girls noticed it, but Liam didn't.

"Stella?" Vicki said worried.

"Are you ok?" Aria asked also worried.

"I just quit the swimming team." Was all she said, that stopped Liam from what he was doing.

"I'm sorry." Liam spoke feeling sympathetic.

"No. Don't be. It was the right decision especially with all these changes." She knew she was right but she still felt upset.

"So liam are we done here?" Vicki asked frustrated.

"Yeah." Liam replied. With that the girls went for a swim for an hour then headed back home.

Next morning Aria woke up to her dad knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Her dad came in with a trey with coffee, orange juice and pancakes with chocolate syrup and strawberries on top.

"Good morning sweetheart." Was all he said, then he kissed her on the forehead and left. Aria enjoyed her breakfast. When she was done she got dresses and was out the door and headed straight to see the others at Tropical Juice Cafe.

"Hey." She said sotting down.

"Hey." All three said in unison.

"Here's your Mango smoothie." Liam said, pushing her glass towards her. She took it drank it and put it back down on the table.

"Any plans?" Aria asked the others.

"My mum wants me to babysit her friends kids." Replied Stella.

"Me and my dad are going out together to spend more time together." Vicki spoke.

"My brother wants me to help him out today." Liam said.

 _'Looks like i'll be swimming alone today.'_ Aria thought to herself.

They staying seated talking for while before parting ways.

"I'm going for a swim i'll be back in two hours." She said to Liam. He understood wnlhy she told him.

' _I feel so relaxed. This feels so great.'_ She thought to herself. She explored many areas of the sea and mako island. Two hours have gone past and she is now on her way back.

On her way back she didn't notice a net coming straight towards her. A bunch of fishes were caught in the net then she gets caught up in the net, now being pulled up to the boat.

Back on land Liam notices the time and rings Aria, but she doesn't answer. He calls her dad and he says she isn't home yet.

Liam starts to get worried and calls the girls to lets them know. The girls go and find her in the sea.

They notice a boat with a net full of fishes, they then caught a glimpse of Aria's tail. They swim up trying to save her hoping the people on the boat doesn't see her.

Stella notices a shiny object at the edge of the boat. She gets closer making sure she doesn't get caught and see's that it is a knife.

She takes the knife and tries to cut the bottom of the net before it lands on the boat.

She cuts three sides of the bottom and every fish comes out and back into the water along eith Aria. She swims away and the other two follow her.

When it was clear she popped her head out of the water.

"Thanks. I was almost a goner." Aria spoke

"Your welcome." Both girls replied. With that said the girls swam off and went back on land.

They then made one rule... Never go swimming by yourself.

"ARIA! Your alright thank god." Liam spoke worried and relief running up to her and hugging her.


End file.
